First Snow
by FloofyFox
Summary: Hiccup is having a little trouble getting used to the concept of 'acceptance', and during Snoggletog, he is a little lost. He just needs a little nudge from loved ones to get the spirit of Snoggletog going. Just a little drabble set before Gift of The Night Fury, or else counted as a AU when that didn't happen. Merry Christmas everyone! One-shot drabble.


"Hiccup!" the auburn haired boy turned around in alarm at his name, as Toothless' ears perked at the familiar voice, however remaining in his comfortable position of lying down.

"Oh, hey Astrid," Hiccup replied, as the blonde walked into view out of the forest. "What's up?"

"What's up is that everyone is looking for you. Their celebrating in the great hall for Snoggletog, remember?" she deadpanned, as Hiccup shifted his hand to Toothless' head. He leaned back against the rock, turning his eyes back to the view of the Cove sprinkled in snow.

"Yeah, I know. What's wrong then?"

"What's wrong is that you're not there," Astrid said, a little more gently as she sat down next to her best friend.

"Oh…" the boy replied, staring down at the water rippling near his legs.

"Is there, a reason you're not there?" she inquired, bending down to look up at his face.

"Eh, not really," was all the to-be chief said, as he leaned against Toothless for more support. Toothless was better than a rock, more comfy and warm.

"Soooo, why did you leave?" the shield maiden pressed, as she shifted a little closer to him.

"Because I wanted some fresh air?" Hiccup replied, stretching a little as Toothless yawned.

"That doesn't seem like a good answer, Hiccup," Astrid rolled her eyes. The boy shifted again, trying to avoid her gaze. He knew it wasn't the real reason or the right answer, but he could hardly tell her the truth. Hiccup was just used to sneaking out of the Hall while everyone was busy, since no one had ever wanted him in there before he defeated the Red Death and everything. Besides, Hiccup knew that he might stuff something up and ruin the celebrations, and he had never wanted to ruin Snoggletog for everyone else. No one even noticed he had disappeared beforehand, and he was so used to it now that it had slipped his mind that they would realise he was gone, and would want him to be there.

"Well, it's true," he stated, as he realised Astrid was still waiting for an answer.

"Yeah right, what's the real reason? And don't lie to me, unless it's for your life you are a horrible liar. I'll slug you if you lie," she threatened, getting Hiccup to sigh. He knew she would keep her word, so he might as well spill it.

"Uhhh, well, I'm just used to, going outside during the celebrations?" he said timidly, as Toothless eyed him from a half-covered eyelid, as if saying 'Seriously?'.

"You know it's true, I told you," he breathed to Toothless, making the dragon rumble in laughter. "Stupid reptile," Hiccup muttered, as Astrid eyed him.

"Why?"

"So, I wouldn't get drunk and lose my reputation even more?" he joked, chuckling until Astrid hit him in the shoulder.

"Ow! _Astrid_!" he rubbed his arm warily.

"I told you I would hit you if you lied to me," she folded her arms across her chest, as Hiccup sighed, arm falling to the side. He looked at the frost gathering on the small lake, as he felt Astrid's eyes pierce into him, making him want to disappear into Toothless' side and have his wings swallow him up, so he disappeared, forever away from his problems. Said dragon nudged him gently on the side, warbling in understanding. Hiccup patted his head gently, a small smile lighting his face. The dragon was the only one he had confessed to about his past problems, him being Hiccup's first friend and everything.

Hiccup glanced back up at Astrid, sighing as he saw how determined she looked.

"Okay, so, every Snoggletog I would make myself scarce, because I didn't want to ruin anyone's holidays," the words came out in a rush, as his breath hitched.

After a few seconds of silence, he risked a peek up at her. She looked quite stunned at first, but that soon melted into a look of empathy. Before the young heir even knew what was happening, the blonde wrapped him into a tight hug. Hiccup took a quick breath in at the suddenness of her hug, but eventually wrapped his arms around her. Astrid squeezed him a little, letting go as he looked at her with the hint of surprise.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. I know no one in the village really told you how much you really meant to us, and I have a feeling that really dug deep in Snoggletog. On behalf of the village, I would like to say sorry, because we- I never meant for you to be excluded. I hope that you would join us, now?" She confessed, as Hiccup bit his lip and swallowed. This completely took him by surprise, since Astrid was so out of character. He was not used to many people caring this much, at least not before he saved everyone from the Red Death and lost his leg.

He never really thought Astrid out of all people felt guilty of how they had treated him, but apparently, she had.

"Alright," he whispered, as Astrid beamed at him. She stood up, as Toothless smiled at the two. Hiccup smiled back happily, allowing Astrid to help him up from the ground.

"Well, we better head back. We don't want anyone to realise we aren't there," she hinted, as Hiccup smiled back at her, truly happy. Toothless stood up, shaking snow from his scales and wings, stretching as he walked behind his human and his friend.

 _Maybe now he will let me have some fish to eat,_ the reptile pondered, as they made their way out of the cove.

* * *

"You feeling okay son?" Stoick asked, as he approached Hiccup who was sitting quietly on his bed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I was just feeling a little, quiet," Hiccup murmured, as Toothless restlessly rolled on his bed. _Maybe that nap wasn't a good idea,_ the dragon thought grumpily, as he watched the chief of the Vikings make his way over to his son.

"Quiet? Want to tell why?" Stoick asked gently sitting down on Hiccup's bed.

"Well," the boy thought, as he went over the events of the night. Everyone enjoying the celebrations of Snoggletog, getting drunk and going insane in the Great Hall, all partying. He remembered the teens talking and exchanging experiences from past Snoggletog events, and him feeling uncomfortable. He had stayed though, just for Astrid's sake as she and Fishlegs talked to him about other things, which eased him a little. He still felt a little out of place all the same, so he had gone on a flight with Toothless, to get out of the awkwardness.

"Well, I just don't feel a part of the celebration, because-" he stopped, as he glanced up at his father, who was kindly listening and waiting for him to go on.

"I don't know _how_ to celebrate. Before, I usually left to go out in the woods by myself, before I met Toothless, and now being accepted, it just feels so sudden, and I don't know what to do, do I try to be like them, do I go outside by myself, do I try and act myself inside or do I- I just don't know," Hiccup stopped, sniffing as he realised he had started to ramble.

"Oh son, it's alright. You know you have always been accepted, it's just that no one had ever made an effort. I'm so sorry, I hope you can try to join us, and maybe I can, teach you how to be apart of the celebrations," Stoick asked, as Hiccup sighed into his arm.

"I just don't know…."

"I can teach you," he said gently, nudging Hiccup as he got up.

"Come. We will go and join everyone else in the Hall, and you can stay with me,"

Hiccup gulped a little, as he got up. He looked sideways to Toothless, who stared back at him with widened eyes, as if he were trying to say 'Don't worry, I'll come with you too'.

"A-alright," he took a breath in, straightening his back as he walked confidentially towards his father.

"That's my boy,"

"Happy Snoggletog Father,"

"Happy Snoggletog, Son,"

"Aoowhooaoah," Toothless warbled, licking Hiccup's face, making the by laugh.

"Happy Snoggletog bud,"

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Merry Christmas! So I realised I haven't updated in the dragon archive for a while, so I wrote this little drabble. I hope you liked it, and Merry Christmas!**


End file.
